The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue
|runtime = 74 minutes |country = United States |language = English |image_size = 185px }}The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, also known as The Brave Little Toaster Goes to School, is a 1997 American direct-to-video sequel to The Brave Little Toaster. Despite being released after The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, it is actually the second film in chronological order. A production of MGM Family Entertainment, MGM Animation, Dino De Laurentiis Company, Hyperion Animation and The Kushner-Locke Company, it was released in 1997 in the United Kingdom by MGM/UA Home Video and released in 1999 in United States. It was also released the same year in the United Kingdom and premiered on television on BBC Two. The film (along with Goes to Mars) is available for purchase and rental on the iTunes Store, but the first film has yet to be released on iTunes. Plot Rob McGoarty, the owner of the appliances and whom they refer to as "The Master", is in his last days of college and is working at a veterinary clinic. One night, while finishing on a thesis, his computer accidentally crashes due to a terrible computer virus. The appliances along with a rat named Ratso seek to help Rob by finding and reversing the effects of his computer virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending to as part of his courses, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories," the same facility that Sebastian, an old monkey, was sent to when he was just a baby. When the appliances discover an old TLW-728 prototype supercomputer named Wittgenstein abandoned, all alone, and run-down in the basement when transistor was invented. Due to being infected by a computer virus, the same one that affected Rob's dorm room computer and the one in the vet's clinic lab when Wittgenstein tried to contact them earlier, the miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare vacuum tube, the "WFC 11-12-55" (A reference to the producer and screenwriter, Willard F. Carroll, and his birthdate, November 12, 1955). The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the hard-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, however, Radio and Ratso (after an argument with the tube) accidentally break it, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but the virus causes him to blow his remaining tube with an explosion and apparently "is a goner." Ratso then blames Radio, and guilt-ridden over condemning the animals to their doom at Tartarus Laboratories, Radio gives up his own tube which turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus killing himself. Knowing that they were given a final chance to save the animals, the appliances replace the tube. With the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein miraculously wakes up, regenerating all of his other tubes and destroying the viruses within him, allowing him to be completely revived as good as new. With the appliances and Wittgenstein's help, they alert Rob, his girlfriend Chris (later referred to as "The Mistress"), the guard dogs, and they work together to stop Mack from selling the injured animals and have him arrested. After discovering the appliances in the truck, Rob and Chris assume that Mac had also planned to sell Rob's stuff as well. Later, they discover Wittgenstein in the basement along with Radio. Chris later replaces Radio's tube with a new one she found in Nome, Alaska (hence his revival). Wittgenstein is sold to a museum to be modernized with current technology. Wittgenstein has also restored Rob's thesis, to his delight. In the end all the animals are adopted to new owners except Ratso who Rob and Chris decide to keep as their pet, Rob proposes to Chris to which she accepts and they leave college with the appliances and Ratso hoping to start a new happy life. Voice cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster * Timothy Stack as Lampy * Roger Kabler as Radio * Eric Lloyd as Blanky * Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby * Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein * Chris Young as Rob * Jessica Tuck as Chris * Alfre Woodard as Maisie Cat * Andy Milder as Ratso Rat * Jonathan Benair as Jim Bob * Eddie Bracken as Sebastian Monkey * Andrew Daly as Murgatroid Snake * Eddie Deezen as Charlie * Patti Edwards as Lab Computer * Victoria Jackson as Mouse * Marc Allen Lewis as Security Guard * Ross Mapletoft as Modem * Kevin Meaney as Computer * Jay Mohr as Mack * Danny Nucci as Alberto Dog * Laurel Green as Campus Student * Neil Ross as Security Camera and Police Man * B.J. Ward as Police Lady * Frank Welker as Dobermans References External links * * * * Category:1997 films Category:1997 animated films Category:1997 direct-to-video films Category:1999 films Category:1999 animated films Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:American sequel films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:Animated musical films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video interquel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Hyperion Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer direct-to-video films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Musicals by Marvin Hamlisch and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Films scored by Marvin Hamlisch